DBZ: What If Stories
by jj4life015
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of what if something different happened. If I like a certain idea or if you guys like a certain idea, then I'll expand on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I decided to make this to have somewhere to put some what if ideas. If you like any of the ideas you see, then review and tell me. If I see that an idea that gets a lot of attention, or an idea that I like, then I will make a series. This first idea is if Goku did a little more training between the King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. arc. This is when Goku was training with Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout. Let's get this started!**

"Remember Goku, we can leave whenever you want to." Mr. Popo reminded the young Goku, who was having a hard time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a place that'll let you train for a year in there, but only a day has passed in the real world. The chamber can put a lot of strain on one's body if they're not used to it. Goku had been toughing it out in the Time Chamber for the past 2 weeks, but he was clearly exhausted.

"No worries , I'll just take a little break from training and rest for a day or two. I do get to be in here for a year, and if I were to give up now, Piccolo Jr. may be stronger than me." Goku replied, determined to train as much as he could, so he could be at his best against his next foe.

Mr. Popo then thought of an idea that would help Goku out. "Goku, from now on, your new training schedule will be train 3 days, then rest 2 days. Rest is just as good as training. Maybe you could meditate while resting. It can help you grow stronger, and your muscles will be relaxed as well."

Goku agreed with Mr. Popo's idea because Mr. Popo said that it would help him grow even stronger. Goku managed to grow stronger than he could ever imagine with this routine. But, eventually the strain caught back up to Goku and he just crashed, so he ended up only spending 6 months in there, or half a day in real world's time.

"Now, you must rest for the next week so you don't overexert yourself. Only do light exercise and nothing else. You don't want your body to give up on you when the tournament will begin in less than a year. After that, Kami would like for you to start wearing weighted clothing." Mr. Popo explained to Goku.

A week later, Goku started wearing his weights and it slowed him down greatly. His goal was to be able to do any activity and not slow down at all. Basically he would have to make sure that the weights did not get his way.

"Remember Goku, these weights will help you, in not only increasing your strength, but it will also increase your speed and endurance." A soft, old voice told Goku. That voice belonged to Kami, who was Earth's guardian. "Be sure to not let up your training Goku, because the new Piccolo could be twice as strong as King Piccolo." Goku took those words to heart, and made sure he trained his body and spirit to as strong as it could be."

 **On the day of the tournament**

Goku had met up with his friends for the first time in 3 years. Everyone was so surprised to see that Goku grew up so much. He went from a midget kid to a young adult in such a short time. Anyway, he and some of his friends has signed up for the world martial arts tournament to compete to win the prize. Goku won all his matches and he even met a childhood friend who he promised to marry. But, before that, he would have to defeat Piccolo.

 **End Of Chapter**

I decided to end it here just because of sheer laziness. I have to work on my other stories as well, specifically my Naruto gamer one because I've been putting that one off for too long. Bye!


	2. 2

To the two guest who reviewed: 1. I do not know what fic you are talking about and I barely understood your review. 2. I am actually just now watching the Majin Buu Saga on Toonami. I know the gist of it, but I'm just now watching it. Anyway, this idea is what if Nappa killed Gohan during the Saiyan Saga. Hope you enjoy!

"I… will avenge Mr. Piccolo!" A young boy stated to a monstrous brute. "You will pay for hurting all of my friends!" The young boy charged at the man and tried with all his might to damage the man who killed all of his father friends, but he was unsuccessful. The brute grabbed the boy and threw him down to the ground.

"Gohan! Get out of there! Goku should be here any second now." A bald guy named Krillin shouted at his best friend's son. Krillin, Gohan, and a few other friends were trying to protect the Earth from these people known as saiyans. They came to Earth so they could make a wish with the Dragon balls. (I'm not going to explain everything because this is obvious.) Everybody died on the battlefield, except for Krillin and Gohan, trying to defeat the saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. They failed. Gohan is upset at the latest death, who was Piccolo, a green person known as a Namekian who trained Gohan for the past year. Gohan wanted to avenge Piccolo, but alas, he was not strong enough.

"Sorry kiddo, guess your low class dad ain't showing up. Say goodbye!" Nappa almost shouted. Within that second, Nappa snapped Gohan's neck and Gohan died instantly. "Only one left. Guess Kakarot really is a no show."

"G-Gohan, NO! Goku! We need you now, I need you now!" Krillin was the only survivor and there was no way he could win on his own. But, as if luck was on his side, Goku just showed up looking around to see who's energy dropped. As he looked around, he looked at Nappa and saw him holding the lifeless body of his son.

"Hey look Vegeta, Kakarot showed up. Too bad I already killed his son." Nappa smirked at Goku. "You should be honored though Kakarot, your son died like a true saiyan. He was trying to avenge his friends, but he was just a puny weakly like everyone else."

Goku looked at his surroundings and saw the lifeless bodies of his closest friends. "Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Kami too," Goku saw pieces of another body, "Even Chiaotzu." He looked at Krillin's injured body, and then he looked back in Nappa's direction. Mainly, at his dead son's body.

"Aww, look Vegeta! He cares about these weaklings. How pathetic! I'm just going to kill him now." Nappa stated and threw Gohan's body down.

"Nappa wait, it seems like his power level is slowly rising. Let's see where this goes." Vegeta finally spoke. He was a little curious to see how strong Kakarot really was.

Goku continued to look at his son. He started to feel a little different. He felt angry. Angry at himself for not going making it in time. Angry at himself for not saving his friends. Angry at himself for not protecting Gohan. But most of all, he was angry at Nappa and Vegeta for hurting his friends and his son. Goku had to avenge his friends. He had to avenge Gohan.

Goku wasn't angry. He was beyond pissed. Usually, Goku would try to fight off this anger, but this time, he let it embrace him. Goku's power was rising rapidly and there was nothing that could possibly stop it. His hair started to spike up slowly, almost duplicating Vegeta's hair. His hair flickered between black and gold before turning brown and his pupil's flickered from black to turquoise before disappearing altogether.

"Gohan! I'll never forgive you for killing my son!" Goku had just transformed into something incredible. There he stood with a power he never thought he could achieve. A power he achieved through rage.

"G-Goku? Are you okay?" Krillin was starting to become nervous, because he never saw his best friend act like this. Goku tossed him a senzu bean.

"Leave now Krillin, or else you might die too." Krillin was about to say something. "Just go now! I can't control myself and I don't want anything happening to you."

Krillin nodded. "Be safe Goku." Krillin started to leave to Kami's house. Meanwhile, Nappa and Vegeta were shocked to see Goku's new form.

"Vegeta! Is he a Super Saiyan? Check the scouter or something!" Nappa panicked.

Vegeta was panicking as well until he checked the scouter. "His power level is… His power level is 120,000 and it is still rising!"

"What! 120,000! There's no way I can beat him. Vegeta what should we do?" Nappa asked, relying on the only person he trusted.

"When an opponent is stronger than we thought, we can only rely on our Oozaru forms to help us." Vegeta stated, angry that a low class had surpassed him. "Nappa, you distract him while I go look for the moon on this planet." Vegeta flew up fast to look for this moon. He had two options: Fight, or flee. Vegeta didn't want to let this Low Class Saiyan get the best of him, so he would fight.

Goku noticed Vegeta flying away, but he didn't care. All he cared about was avenging his son by killing the man in front of him. Goku then charged at Nappa and punched him right in the gut. Nappa threw up some blood and tried to regain himself, but he couldn't. Goku then kicked him away and launched a quick Kamehameha at Nappa. Although it was a quick blast, it had enough power to kill Nappa.

 **I'm gonna end this Scenario off here. This one came so naturally. I started writing this last night and just finished. Let me know if you like this idea and want me to continue. If you have a suggestion then let me know and I might write it. See ya!**


End file.
